


Ведьмы

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [5]
Category: Die kleine Hexe | The Little Witch - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Gen, Witches, ведьмы - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Верховная Ведьма, Маленькая Ведьма и ворон Абрахас. Косплей, сет фотографийАвтор косплея:~Фиона~Фотограф и хозяйка ворона - Людмила Савко:- Инстаграм: savkoluidmilafoto- ВК: vk.com/foto_spb_ru
Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Челлендж





	Ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Die kleine Hexe/The Little Witch  
> Die Oberhexe/ The High Witch  
> Der Rabe Abraxas/ The Raven Abraxas
> 
> Все фотографии открываются по щелчку в большом размере  
> All photos open by click in full size

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/Yf181sJ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/rFbZP5x)

[ ](https://ibb.co/N6d3LpZ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/TvckzMC)

[ ](https://ibb.co/BLw5LgX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/zxG34m5)

[](https://ibb.co/V9zBkMm)

* * *

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715584) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714063) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715716) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715752) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726192)  



End file.
